


The night before

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: “You’ll make a great husband, you know. After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.”“So do you.”





	

“How’re you feeling?” he asks cooly. The words blends with the early morning chill and dissipate in a white puff of smoke. “Getting cold feet?” 

“Better than expected. I feel like I’ve never been more right in my entire life.” their eyes meet briefly before turning to look at the sun rising above the rooftops. 

“That good, huh?” another puff. “You’ll make a great husband, you know. After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, Killua.” he smiles tiredly. “So do you.” unsurprisingly, he is met with silence. He takes a drag and leans into the railing.

“So, how are things going with Gon? Considering…” he trails off, unsure if it's okay to bring it up.

“I nearly killed myself?” Killua finishes casually, sounding as if he were talking about the weather. Leorio nods, eyeing the tiny scars dotting the skin on the inside of his forearm. Too fresh. He shrinks back a little when he is caught.

Killua just turns to watch the sun again, a new cigarette already sitting between his lips. “We're doing better, actually.” he smiles affectionately around it. “We learned our lesson. He’s lot more open with his feelings now, me too. We’re in a much better place than before. It's true, what they say, communication really is the key. The only thing that’s bothering me is that he keeps going through my sock drawer when I’m not around. I get it, he wants to make sure I keep clean, but dude can’t arrange it back when he’s done. I have a system!"

Leorio can’t help but laugh at the exasperated expression that crosses his friend’s face.

“Take it as proof that he cares.”

“Easy for you to say, it’s not your stuff he’s messing up.”

“Touché.”

Neither feel the need to continue. The silence that follows is pleasant, _warm_. The type that can only be shared between people who’ve known each other long enough to feel comfortable with just the other’s presence.

The sun is almost completely visible when Killua breaks it.

“I wish you well, man. Kurapika is a lucky guy.”

“I’m the lucky one here, but thanks. It means a lot to hear from you.” he yawns, “Let’s go back inside. I’m exhausted.”

“Right behind ya.” Killua replies, stifling a yawn of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> they would totally be best smoking buds while gon and kurapika are lowkey disgusted by cigarettes


End file.
